Don't Touch
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: There was something about Tea Gardner that sparked Seto Kaiba's interest. Something odd. *Seto X Tea*
1. Red Light

**_Don't Touch_**

**_Lady Nefertiti_**

_Summary: There was something about Tea Gardner that sparked Seto Kaiba's interest. Something odd. _

One-shot collection. Rated M. Words: From 100-300

* * *

1: Red light

"I'm leaving!" Tea's voice called from the kitchen. She knew no one really heard her. That said she ran out the door towards Broad Street. High school was close by so she could walk there. Being a dancer she had to keep herself in shape and happened to be running today, very fast. She was usually the first one sitting in first period class….well except for that Seto Kaiba. He tended to get annoying sometimes. She never agreed with Joey though. It would be rude and it wasn't in her character.

She was late, well almost. Tea was never one to do anything dangerous or illegal—probably the safest one in the geek-squad but today she was too busy to notice street signs that said, '**Don't Walk'** the oncoming cars and loud beeps! and ran the red light, not noticing she almost got herself killed.

She walked into class-and took a much needed deep breath saying, "Made it." she stood up straight to look into azure eyes that were regarding her with humor. Damn it. It was him.

"Gardner I didn't know it was in your character to try and commit suicide." Seto Kaiba said leaning forward suddenly. Her hair was in disarray-it was almost charming.

"You…How did you…." Tea stuttered.

He shrugged and sat back in his chair as the bell rang.

* * *

_Words: 225_

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks. _


	2. Math Class

**_Don't Touch_**

**_Lady Nefertiti_**

* * *

1: Math Class

First Period was Math class. 'Dammit' Joey Wheeler thought as he walked in with Tristin Taylor and Yugi Moto. He didn't care much for this subject. He yawned as he walked into the class. The bell had already rung but he wasn't late. He saw Tea already sitting along with his little sister Serenity. They were whispering about something. "I'm here." he said. He passed by the rich C.E.O wanting to punch the lights out of him...even though class was now in session.

"Mutt." Seto Kaiba said through gritted teeth.

"Moneybags." Joey said in the same voice both not looking at each other. It was this odd mutual 'we will be civil to each other' which Tea told them to be. her and her friendship. she was going to kill him with her sweetness of 'everyone deserves a chance' speech. Everyone sat down as the teacher started taking roll call. Yugi Moto looked over but didn't see Yami in the class. They had left together from their house. Yami was family and was visiting them (the Moto's) from Egypt.

"Hey Yugi..." Tristin whispered.

"Mr. Taylor class has already begun. Please don't talk-you may do so outside of my class." the teacher said.

'Hnn...' Kaiba thought with a smirk. Geek-squad never learned.

He got a poke from the back and it was Gardner who said she wanted to talk to him after class or whenever no one was looking. He added the word Interesting to Tea's list. First she was charming now interesting.

"Mr. Wheeler since you are feeling chatty this morning you can come up here and do problem #5. We dicussed this in class yesterday and it was in the homework." the Teacher said.

"I but...that wasn't me talking just now!" Joey said trying to plead his case.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please don't review saying I spelled Tristin's name wrong. It's the way I spell it since i know someone by that name. This goes for my other fic 'Porcelain' as well. Oh and Yami is a separate being in all my Yugioh fics. Thanks._


	3. Purple Eyes

_**Don't Touch**_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

* * *

3: Purple Eyes

She shook her head inwardly. Her Poor Joseph. He always got himself into trouble. The teachers always turned to him first. She was dating Joey secretly, even the group or her girlfriends, Serenity and Tea knew. It was better this way...for now. she sighed loudly and crossed her arms, a pout on her face. She wasn't happy about it though. She was getting a bad reputation-not knowing why though. Word was that someone had spread vicious rumors about her. A guy from their grade after school asked if she'd sleep with him (because the other girls wanted to save 'it' until marriage). He had even said he'd pay her! Joey had almost landed himself into jail...Tristin, Yugi, Yami and Duke Devlin had to hold him down so he didn't attack the guy.

She sat up suddenly and her eyes widened as she couldn't believe what she just saw. Tea was poking Kaiba in the back?! Playfully? and whispered something to him? he was playing along and answering her back..What...What just happened here? had the world finally ended? **GASP!** or was Tea dating Kaiba in secret?! like she was dating Joey in secret? umm when had that happened? and she didn't know about it?

"Miss Valentine? is something the matter back there? or have you made a grand discovery you'd like to share with the class?" the math teacher called. Mai shook her head at the teacher and he went on to drone something about Algebra. They were never going to use it in real life...so like who cared? She looked at the clock. *sigh* five more minutes. Now that she thought of it...She had made a discovery. better than math anyway.

Odd now that she thought of it. She never noticed that Kaiba and Tea made a very good looking couple...and would have adorable kid...uhhh *cough* *cough* never mind she said that. Tea would have her head if she knew where Mai's thoughts were going.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: don't forget to review! thanks. _


	4. Alarm

_**Don't Touch**_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

* * *

4: Alarm

Everyone was sitting in class in silence listening to the teacher drone on and on. Suddenly everyone jumped from their seats in a panic. Everyone ignoring the teacher who was telling them to calm down. Calm down? As if! Someone had pulled the fire alarm from somewhere in the school and the water sprinklers turned on in the many classes. Girls were screaming about their hair, makeup and clothes and the Guys were more than happy (that someone had the right idea) as school might get canceled, the fire Department would show up and they'd finally have some fun and action in school.

The intercom turned on as the Principal's voice was heard. He told everyone should meet up or go outside in the football field and sit by grade in the bleachers. Joey stood and said that the Yakuza were attacking their school (no one heard him though) as everyone filed out-excited and scared voices in the halls. Who pulled the alarm? Did it trip by itself? false alarm maybe? Just a Drill should it happen in real life? Whoever it was would be suspended or could even be expelled.

There was so much chaos, people pushing each other that no one saw Kaiba grab Tea's shoulder and hold her back. She turned around, her blue eyes wide with confusion. What was he doing? Should this be real did he want them to be burned in the school? He shook his head at her as he waited until everyone was out of the class and motioned for her to follow him. Bewildered and (didn't know why though) she followed him into the hall and both pushed though the mass of students and teachers and walked into the opposite direction and opened the door to the side staircase that wasn't being used.

...and disappeared through there.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Hmmm...don't forget to review! thanks!_


	5. Marbles

_**Don't Touch**_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

* * *

5: Marbles

Students were shouting, calling for their friends. Screaming resounded the hallways when the sounds of BOOM! and things 'crackling' like electricity was heard from above. Smoke started coming out of the chemistry room. "Students, faculty please calm down! and single file!" the principal called. Yeah right...

The Yugi group had made it downstairs towards the main doors. It was impossible to stop. Everyone was on their way to the football field and perhaps they could get all this sorted out. Joey was trying to get his friends into one group. It wasn't easy because everyone in the school was in uniform. "Joey!" Serenity called from afar. he sighed with relief as he saw her running towards him. He searched the rest of his...**"TEA?!"** he exclaimed loudly, face panicked.

"Joey don't look like that! you can't look for her..." Yugi started.

"Have you lost your marbles?! She could still be in school! I'm going to go back in and..." Joey said.

"Have you lost **_your marbles_?!** you can't go back into a burning building!" Tristin repeated the same thing Joey said holding onto his shoulder so he didn't take off.

"Guys...Kaiba's missing too." Mai said slowly. Now was not the right time to think romantic thoughts. They could be in danger. "...If he's with her he wouldn't leave her to die." Everyone fell silent as they heard the bells of the fire truck...feeling sick.

_-Stairwell- _

"There's something I need to tell you." He said lifting her chin up. His eyes were clouded as if he was troubled by more than one thing.

"Kaiba?" she said and started coughing. "...Don't touch me." she said.

"Indeed?" he said.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti:__ Romance in the stairwell? Perhaps not. Don't forget to review! thanks!_


	6. Notice

_**Don't Touch**_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

* * *

6: Notice

She didn't have enough energy to move away from where Kaiba was touching her. Tea coughed and wondered what was wrong with Kaiba? was the smoke getting to his head? Everyone was probably outside already, her group worried sick that she was still inside...and with Kaiba no less. Come to think of it, huh? she turned to look at Kaiba who was looking at the side of her belly/hip critically and then he spoke. What was the matter with him?

"Gardner..you are always caring about other people perhaps you should worry about yourself." he started. Her gaze went down to where he was looking. GASP! she was...she was...and then she felt the pain. She was lightheaded, dizzy, couldn't breath for a second. So that's why they were going down a separate stairwell.

"Did that escape your notice when you were running away? someone either pushed you into something or you hit the side of something sharp. It's bleeding pretty bad." He didn't seem surprised or worried about what was happening to the school. His main concern was Tea and he said he was taking her to the hospital.

"...and I need to sue and fire some people." he muttered. He couldn't believe it came down to this. She started swaying and he sighed. _'Damsel'_ he thought as he picked her up in his arms and walked down the stairwell. He would call his driver. if he walked down the streets like this he didn't know who he would encounter first, the Paparazzi or the Police.

...and to hell with what the Yugi group was or would think. Tea was his responsibility right now.

_-Football field-_

Mai patted Serenity's back in comfort as they sat together. Joey was pacing, looked at the school, sighed and then started pacing again. The police found their way to school so there was no way he could 'sneak' in. "Joey don't look like that! The police..." Yugi started. Then everyone's face turned white as they saw fire coming from the top floor of the school.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: __Don't forget to review! thanks!_


	7. Amusing

_**Don't Touch**_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

* * *

7: Amusing

Kaiba and Tea were in the back of the school, waiting for his driver to show up. He looked down at Tea, she was lighter than he'd thought. Had he even hated her he knew he wouldn't just leave her in the burning building to die. It wasn't as if he cared for her. She told him not to touch her...he smirked. When she woke up she'd throw a fit if she knew that she was in his arms.

The limo approached and they got in. He told the driver to get to the hospital asap. He took her into the E.R where they put her on a cot to assess her injuries. He stood as a doctor approached him saying she had smoke inhalation, a large wound which would take a few stitches, the scar would fade overtime. He said his girlfriend would be safe.

Girlfriend huh? a rocky relationship they had indeed...Just wait till the media heard about this one.

Sitting back down he thought how this would look terrible upon Kaiba Corp. 'I need to sue and fire some people.' Suddenly he smirked. The Yugi group didn't even know where she was...this would be amusing.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: __Don't forget to review! thanks!_


	8. Panic

_**Don't Touch**_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

* * *

8: Panic

He looked at Tea lying on the cot, peacefully through the window and he sighed... in relief? Why did this trouble him? if she had been injured worse than the doctor said...he felt a sense of panic and a pang in his heart which startled him. Shaking his head he turned around and started pacing. Onto more pressing issues...Kaiba Corp. The school was one of his company's properties. As well as some other building's in Domino. Someone had tried to hurt his company...on purpose.

He would have to make a statement to the media. What a bother.

He walked into the room and stared down at her. She almost died. Oddly he lifted a hand and moved the hair off of her face. Her blue eyes gazed up into his. She took his hand in hers. "Kaiba...(cough) don't touch me..." Tea said.

"Hn." his grip on her tightened for some reason...his eyes softening. What was he going to do with her? Where would he take her now? his girlfriend huh? a twitch of a smile on his lips. He saved her from the burning fire...just wait till the media heard about this one. They would surely get a kick out of young C.E.O Seto Kaiba dating.

"You will continue to make trouble for me Tea Gardner?" he asked her. Her pout, almost glare was quite charming.

"Kaiba..you infuriating..." she started stopped then said, "...thanks." his gaze was a silent you're welcome.

_-School Football field-_

"Tea's dead! I know this! We can't even have a proper burial because her bodies in ashes! incinerated I tell you!" Joey said. Everyone in the group was silent as all the students of the school were having mixed feelings.

"Oh my new cell phone!" a girl cried.

Everyone who heard turned to look at her like she was an idiot. "Shut-up Yumi." a lot of people said.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: lol...__Don't forget to review! thanks!_


	9. Smile!

_**Don't Touch**_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

* * *

9: Smile!

Students were pacing. Worried faces. Glares at teachers who were telling everyone to calm down...and Yumi was worried about her new cell phone? while so many students were unaccounted for? What the hell had happened anyway? No one seemed to have the answers. Police, A fire-fighter were talking with the principal in hushed tones. Media and news channel people were already on the scene.

Some teachers-looked like secretary's from the office-were just walking into the field and were holding papers, books. Perhaps it was the student body log book? GASP! were they going to call roll? and see how many were actually missing? was this serious? Serenity pulled on Joey's sleeve and whispered she was really worried about Tea...and that Kaiba may be 'mean' and 'cold-hearted' to them but would he protect her in this case?

They were sitting in the same class when it happened after all. Joey did his best to try and reassure her but he himself had a painful feeling in his gut that something was terribly wrong. After all Kaiba, himself could've gotten injured. He wasn't invincible.

_-Loudspeaker- (Principal)_

"I'd like all the grades to sit on separate bleachers. 6th grade Bleacher # 1...7th Grade Bleacher #2 and 8th grade Bleacher #3." Students started moving around (knowing it wasn't the time to say or complain etc about anything).

_-Hospital-_

"What am I to do with you now Tea Gardner?" Kaiba asked her aloud. They were probably going to be one of the 'unaccounted students' who were missing. Should he take her back to school? Drop her off at her house-her mother was probably worried. Suddenly...

There was a bright light and he turned to see pictures being taken of the pair...and he was holding her hand...SHIT!

Yes the media would get a kick out of him dating...

Yes Tea Gardner would continue to make trouble for him...of this he knew for sure and he sighed sitting down next to her.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: I don't know how middle school is in Japan but here it goes from 6th to 8th grade...__Don't forget to review! thanks!_


	10. Run?

_Don't Touch_

_Lady Nefertiti_

* * *

10: Run?

Kaiba was furious that the media took pictures of him and Tea. This would, no doubt be on the front page of the newspapers tomorrow. Making a 'snap judgment' he picked Tea up and went off with Tea as fast as his legs could carry him-media chasing him. Damn the media and their pestering. The lies they would come up with about him.

"Mr. Kaiba! Wait! Just one question!" the media said running after him. They had to get a statement out of Seto Kaiba no matter what! Fires in school didn't happen just normally and Kaiba corp. was his...well Seto Kaiba basically owned all of Domino!

_'Like hell'_ Kaiba thought irritated and went towards his mansion. He knew Tea was going to kill him later for carrying her in his arms-and into his house no less!

_'Well then bring it on….'_ he thought with a smirk as he walked though the front doors.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks. _


End file.
